In implantable medical devices (IMDs) used for monitoring for syncope, patients are often provided with a patient activator to use when the patient feels symptomatic for triggering physiological data storage by the implanted device. Physiological data may include subcutaneous ECG signal data as well as other physiological signals depending on the capabilities of the IMD. In some circumstances, the patient may experience syncope, fall down and be unable to get to or use the patient activator in order to trigger the data storage. It is desirable to store signals sensed by the implanted device leading up to and during the syncope episode causing the fall.